The invention relates to a rear for passenger automobiles with a pivotable hatch inserted in an opening of the body, which latter extends in a smoothly flowing line toward the rear, this hatch comprising a window. The lower frame of the hatch, extending transversely and adjoining the window, is delimited by lateral body parts extending obliquely to the driving direction.
In a conventional rear of a passenger car, the air flow is disrupted at a relatively early point, whereby the drag is increased.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide the rear of a passenger car with a device, by means of which the drag coefficient can be lowered.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, this object has been attained by providing, in a manner known per se, an aerodynamic device at the frame, this device exhibiting sections which are extended laterally past the hatch and run along the lateral body parts. In this connection, it is advantageous to attach the sections to the lateral body parts. If the hatch comprises frames extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, it is advantageous to provide ribs which extend along the frames away from the device. If the aerodynamic device is constituted by an elastic member, it is advantageous to equip the elastic member with a recess on the side facing the frame, this recess being delimited at least along certain sections by a bracket holding the member, wherein the bracket is provided with a holding fixture serving for mounting the device to the frame. For this purpose, the holding fixture is made of a hat-shaped profile in cross section. Besides, the member comprises crosspieces arranged at an angle to each other, the ends of these crosspieces resting on the window or on the frame under pretensioning.
Among the principal advantages attained by means of the invention are to be seen in that an early disruption of the air stream is prevented by the configuration of the aerodynamic device, with the result that the drag coefficient is reduced. The device has a simple construction and can be attached to the body without any problems, even if retrofitted, the crosspieces ensuring a satisfactory connection with the adjacent body parts.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.